wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Remmanta i Sensei
Layla właśnie położyła trupem ostatniego z krzyżowców. Jej potężna kosa rozerwała na pół twarz przeciwnika, ten akurat należał do tych nielicznych szczęśliwców, którzy otrzymali szybką śmierć. Większość wciąż jeszcze zwijała się z bólu na ziemi. Proste systemy podtrzymywania życia tylko niepotrzebnie przedłużały ich agonie. TerSecundi wiedziała jednak, że to nie koniec, czuła obecność kogoś jeszcze, ta obecność napawała ją lękiem. Wszedł do sali, bardzo powolnym krokiem. Jak zwykle, jego twarz skrywała elegancka, lecz prosta maska. Klatkę piersiową chroniła kunsztowna zbroja stylizowana na żebra, jednak większość ciała skrywały czarne szaty. Przechodził spokojnie, nie patrząc nawet na zakrwawione, zmasakrowane zwłoki swych elitarnych wojowników. - Jak ci się spodobał mój prezent? - zapytał Sient, patrząc na Layle. Kobieta nie wyglądała na nawet trochę zmęczoną. Rozejrzała się tylko po sali, a następnie skierowała wzrok na swojego adwersarza. - Mogłeś ich dać trochę więcej, była by z nich wtedy chociaż jakaś rozgrzewka - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem terSecundi. - Ciesze się że ci się spodobało - powiedział inkwizytor. Zapadła długa cisza. Patrzyli sobie w oczy. Starali się odczytywać swoje myśli, jednakże oboje na próżno. Layla zaczęła się obawiać swojego wroga. Nie chodziło tu o jego pewność siebie. Ten człowiek dla jej rozrywki poświęcił ponad trzydziestu elitarnych wojowników, którzy zwykle towarzyszą inkwizytorom w maksymalnie kilkuosobowych grupach, wiedział że uda jej się pokonać ich bez trudu, więc jaki był tego sens? Sient widząc zdolności kobiety, doskonale wiedział już, że odnalazł swój cel. - A więc? - zaczęła Layla wzruszając ramionami - Kim jesteś? - Inkwizytorem ordo hereticus - odpowiedział jej mężczyzna i zaraz zapytał - a ty to zapewne to osławiona Layla terSecundi, Ponury Taktyk? - Owszem. A ty inkwizytorze? Masz jakiś tytuł, czy ludzie którzy ci towarzyszą zbyt szybko są mieleni na mięso, by zdążyć ci go nadać? - zapytała zadziornie sensei. - Mam jeden - zaczął Sient, uśmiechając się pod maską. Zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie. Sprawdzali ruchy, chcieli wiedzieć czego spodziewać się po przeciwniku. Inkwizytor patrzył na kobietę i nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Poruszała się z iście eldarską gracją, nieludzką pewnością siebie i płynnością. Był naprawdę zachwycony tym widokiem. - Zdradzisz go, czy będziesz się tak na mnie gapił? - zapytała niecierpliwiąca się już Layla. - Widzę że się niecierpliwisz Laylo, śmiało, wyprowadź swój pierwszy cios - odpowiedział Sient zatrzymując się w miejscu. TerSecundi nie zamierzała czekać na kolejne zaproszenie, z jakiegoś powodu czuła do niego ogromną nienawiść. Nie obchodził jej fakt, że może to być pułapka. Chciała go dopaść za wszelką cenę. Inkwizytor nie miał ze sobą żadnej broni, "albo jest tak cholernie dobry, albo tak cholernie głupi" pomyślała Layla. Nie zaatakowała uderzeniem kosy. Zamiast tego przeskoczyła nad przeciwnikiem i wystrzeliła do niego dwa razy, ze swojej strzelby. Kątem oka zauważyła jak pociski rozpadają się, na materializujących się płytkach. Wylądowała za jego plecami i oddała kolejny strzał. W komnacie w której walczyli, rozległ się jedynie głuchy dźwięk uderzenia o stal. Mężczyzna odwrócił się w jej stronę. Layla poczuła jak ziemia pod nią zaczyna drżeć. Szybko odskoczyła na bok. Ostre jak brzytwa, adamantowe kolce, wystrzeliły z ziemi kilka centymetrów od jej ciała. TerSecundi oddała kolejny strzał w stronę Sienta, jednak znów zadziałała jego tarcza. Była wściekła, jej ulubiony rodzaj zaskakiwania przeciwnik zawiódł. W dłoni inkwizytora zmaterializował się kunsztownie wykonany, miecz energetyczny. Przywódczyni Federacji uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Sient musiał przyznać przed sobą, że walka wręcz z tą kobietą nie byłaby najmądrzejszym pomysłem. Nawet bez wspierania się biomancją, Layla była śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Sient nie miał jednak zamiaru prowadzić bezpośredniej walki. Szybko naprzeciw terSecundi zaczęły materializować się kolejne, słabo wykonane, za to lecące z ogromną prędkością miecze. Layla nie miała jednak problemu by je odbijać, lub po prostu ich unikać. W końcu dotarła do swojego przeciwnika na odległość miecza. Nie miała zamiaru się powstrzymywać. Zaczęła używać swoich zdolności. W ciągu kilku sekund, parowanie jej ataków z trudnych stało się praktycznie niemożliwe. TerSecundi zadawała wściekłe cięcia, z boku, z góry, z dołu i na ukos, a nie była to nawet połowa jej zdolności przyśpieszenia ruchów. Inkwizytor dawał jednak radę bronić się przed jej atakami, materializując kolejne klingi, które blokowały jej kosę. Wiedział jednak, że z tą taktyką, długo nie wytrzyma. Sient nie należał do ludzi, którzy będą respektowali prawa honorowego pojedynku. Złożył ręce a z całej powierzchni jego ciała wystrzeliły lodowe kolce. Było to za mało, aby chociaż zarysować pancerz sensei, ale dość dużo by odrzucić ją od siebie. Remmanta tupnął, a z posadzki wybiły wszystkie, pokruszone już, elementy, misternie ułożonej, kafelkowej mozaiki. Layla musiała odskoczyć, by nie stracić wzroku, z powodu krwi i pyłu, jaki nagle okrył teren dookoła inkwizytora.. Była już cała ubrudzona kurzem. Krew zabitych krzyżowców, która zalała ją z powodu nagłego ataku inkwizytora, powoli skapywała z jej pancerza, jednakże jej przeciwnik nie miał na sobie nawet śladu zabrudzeń. terSecundi wściekła się jeszcze bardziej. Chwyciła mocniej swoją kosę i przestawiła ją w tryb halabardy. Miecz zniknął z dłoni Sienta, za to dookoła sensei zaczęły pojawiać się dziesiątki ostrzy. Chociaż musiała przyznać że przeciwnik był potężny, to schematyczny. Zdołała już raz przebić się przez jedną falę ostrzy, zrobi to ponownie. Tańcząc między kolejnymi brzeszczotami, parując je i odbijając, Layla znajdowała nawet czas na oddawanie strzałów w stronę inkwizytora. Powoli zaczynała rozumieć z kim ma do czynienia, jednak musiała się jeszcze upewnić. Skupiła moc w jednej z dłoni, podczas gdy drugą stale parowała ostrza. Fala uderzeniowa rozbiła cały atak. Dziesiątki ostrzy powbijały się w ściany i kolumny pałacu. Zdała sobie sprawę, że jest praktycznie przy przeciwniku. Natychmiast wykonała zabójcze pchnięcie. Sient jedynie zakręcił się, unikając ostrza halabardy, które zdążyło przebić jego pelerynę. Layla poczuła mocne uderzenie w plecy, na tyle silne by ją odrzucić. Sient dostrzegł ślady lekkiego zmęczenia na ciele kobiety. Zaczynała dyszeć, jednak nie mógł odgadnąć, czy bardziej wywołane jest to zmęczeniem, czy narastającą wściekłością. Zaszarżowała po raz kolejny na inkwizytora. Tym razem jednak zatrzymała ją salwa wystrzeliwujących spod ziemi stalowych kolców. Kobieta w porę odskoczyła przed kolejnym atakiem. Wiedziała że zwykłymi mocami może nie wygrać tego pojedynku. Skoordynowała dwa ataki ze sobą. Najpierw posłała salwę zwykłych pocisków ze strzelby, jednak zaraz za nią, wystrzelił użyty po raz pierwszy od lat piorun biomanty. Atak podziałał. O ile salwa kul została natychmiast zatrzymana, to piorun sprawdził się idealnie, wypalając dziurę w pancerzu przeciwnika i odrzucając go. Sient jednak nie padł na plecy, nie zakrzyczał z bólu. TerSecundi zaczęła rozglądać się za przeciwnikiem. W porę zorientowała się, że krew wokół niej zrobiła się czarna. Jeden wymach kosą wystarczył by ściąć wszystkie cztery macki, jakie nagle wystrzeliły z kałuży krwi. Sient stał już za nią, z mieczem w ręku Obróciła się z prędkością tak wielką, że ludzkie oko nawet nie zdążyłoby tego zarejestrować. Posłała kolejny promień, tym razem jednak zderzył się on z kamieniem. Głaz, zniknął z komnaty, równie szybko jak się pojawił. Layla skupiła moc w obu dłoniach, niestety od lat nieużywane zdolności nie były już tak niszczycielskie jak niegdyś. Sient zmaterializował sieć mniejszych głazów, które zatrzymały cały atak psioniczki, rozprowadzając jej moc na boki. Inkwizytor nie pozwolił jej na kolejny skuteczny atak. Dziesiątki stalowych włóczni pojawiły się w powietrzu i zaczęły ścigać skaczącą po całym pomieszczeniu sensei. Przywódczyni zastanawiała się skąd jej przeciwnik może mieć tyle mocy. Używał zaklęć z częstotliwością, które normalnego człowieka rozerwałyby na strzępy. Musiał być stary, bardzo stary i od wieków rozwijać swoje zdolności. Remmanta zaczynał się już niecierpliwić, chociaż był miło zaskoczony przeciwnikiem. Władczyni, którą nie boi się walki, wyrzyna mu oddział rycerzy, nawet się przy tym nie męcząc, a na koniec staje do walki, w której musi zużyć zapas mocy, którym wykończył by cały batalion, albo pół dywizji pancernej. Mimo wszystko wolał "potężnych" czarnoksiężników. Prędzej czy później doprowadzali do konfrontacji mocy, czyli skupienia najpotężniejszego ataku na nim. Wówczas Sient miał po swojej stronie całą planetę, na której walczył, wiedział jednak że terSecundi nie popełni błędu, nie w takim pojedynku. Potrzebował czegoś innego, czegoś szybszego od zwykłego ostrza. Mógł materializować co prawda bełty purgatosa i nie raz już się zdarzało, że pole bitwy na którym walczył, było nimi usiane, jednak i one były za wolne. Layla zaatakowała po raz kolejny, remmanta stał teraz z bolterem. Zaczął strzelać do kobiety, a wraz z nim, kolejne dziesięć karabinów, ryjących podłogę i ściany komnaty. Nie lubił tego rodzaju broni, bynajmniej nie ze względu na honorowe podejście. Karabiny na ogniu ciągłym bardzo szybko wyzbywały się amunicji, a co za tym idzie, bardzo szybko wyczerpywały jego moc. Sient był teraz niczym rycerz typu oskarżyciel. Miał potężną siłę ognia, która budziła lęk w sercach wrogów, jednak nie mógł siać zniszczenia przez długi czas. Layla chwyciła tarcze gromów, jednego z krzyżowców. Na szczęście dla terSecundi, generator wbudowany w tarczę, wciąż był sprawny. Inkwizytor zaczął okrążać kobietę, ta jednak dzięki swojej biomancji, mogła spokojnie utrzymywać tarczę w jednej ręce i strącać, starające się ją oflankować, lewitujące bronie. Jeden po drugim, boltery były niszczone, a sensei czuła, że co raz mniej pocisków rozbija się o jej tarcze. W końcu odważyła się na poważniejszy atak. Wychyliła się zza tarczy i jednym gestem ręki, posłała w inkwizytora trzy pioruny. Ostrzał ustał całkowicie. Layla ostrożnie wychyliła się zza tarczy. Nie było go. Remmanta zniknął, jedyne co zostało, to zniszczone boltery i sala pokryta setkami, powbijanych w ściany ostrzy. Wciąż jednak czuła wrogą obecność. Najpierw poczuła ruchy powietrza na skórze, potem do jej uszu dotarło ciche mruczenie, zdała sobie sprawę, że krew krzyżowców zniknęła z podłogi. Niepewnie odwróciła głowę. Za jej plecami stała teraz potężna bestia, bez określonego kształtu czy formy. Potwór nie miał twarzy, chociaż zrobiony z płynnej substancji, nie pokazywał żadnych narządów. Layla nie miała pojęcia, czym była owa czarna maź, z której był stworzony i nie chciała wiedzieć. Potężne macki uderzyły prosto nad jej głową. Bestia bezlitośnie wyprowadzała kolejne ataki w stronę sensei. Chciał ją zabić, doskonale o tym wiedziała, wiedziała też, że nie ma wielkich szans na zwycięstwo. Kolejne pioruny biomanty wnikały w jego ciało, nie robiąc mu najmniejszej krzywdy, pociski po prostu wpadały w niego, niczym kamienie w wodę. Nie miał narządów, nie miał twarzy, nie miał niczego, co można by zbuntować przeciw niemu. Z pewnością nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy sensei stanął mu na drodze, musiał już walczyć z innymi. Doskonale wiedział czego się spodziewać, znał swoje możliwości, starał się jednak z nimi kryć. W miejsce jednej uciętej macki, wyrastały dwie takie same jak poprzednia. Layla zamknęła oczy i przełączyła kosę w tryb halabardy. Żniwiarz swoją zdolność przyspieszenia impulsów nerwowych, do niemożliwych nawet dla biomanty prędkości, nazywała blenderem. Wierzyła, że być może, seria potężnych ataków zniszczy potwora. Przywódczyni dokonywała właśnie masakry na przeciwniku. Niszczyła jego ciało, szarpała je swoim ostrzem, faszerowała ołowiem i raziła piorunami jednak niewiele to dawało. Ogarniało ją co raz większe zmęczenie, oraz poczucie zrezygnowania, mimo to desperacko starała się go pokonać. W końcu dostrzegła w bezładnej formie coś, co przypominało serce, była to okazja na którą tyle czekała. Nie obchodziło jej czy to pułapka czy nie i tak była zbyt wycieńczona by prowadzić dalszą skuteczną walkę. Wzięła potężny zamach i uderzyła w nie. Jednakże gdy to zrobiła, ostrze kosy zaklinowało się, dosłownie na sekundę. Ta sekunda, jeden moment nieuwagi, było wszystkim czego potrzebował jej przeciwnik. Layla padła na kolana, trzymając się za brzuch. Potężna rana biła z jej brzucha. Ta sekunda, ta jedna mała sekunda, to wszystko czego potrzebował, by zmaterializować i zadać zdradziecki cios ostrzem w plecy. Jej krew zaczęła się właśnie zlewać, z pojawiają się z powrotem krwią krzyżowców. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła, jak forma nabiera kształtu, jak formują się z niej ręce, nogi, stylizowana na żebra, prosta zbroja, maska i czarne szaty. - Czym... czym ty jesteś? - zapytała z trudem terSecundi. - Zwą mnie, Koszmarem Potworów - odpowiedział Sient. Kąciki jego ust wygieły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Oczy Layli stały się większe i zeszkliły się, jakby chciała zapłakać. Kunsztowna klinga znów pojawiła się w jego dłoni. Powoli stawiał kolejne kroki. Nie zamierzała błagać go o litość. Nie była tchórzem, jeśli miała umrzeć to z dumą. Ani remmanta ani sensei nie powiedzieli już ani słowa. Layla poczuła przeszywające zimno w całym ciele, a potem pustkę. * * * * * Zerwała się z łóżka. Była cała zlana potem. Łzy stale ciekły z jej oczu. Cała się trzęsła i za nic nie mogła nad tym zapanować. Wzięła jedną z leżących na łóżku, sporych poduszek i zaczęła się do niej mocno przytulać, kuląc ze strachu. "To tylko sen, to tylko ten popieprzony sen" powtarzała sobie w myślach. "Dlaczego sie go tak boje? Dlaczego daje się mu tak łatwo podejść? Dlaczego przy tym sukinsynu tak szybko tracę moc?" stale pytała siebie terSecundi. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale zawsze doskonale pamiętała te sny. Widziała swoje błędy, w większości banalne, takie których nie zdarzyło jej się popełnić od tysięcy lat. Położyła się znowu, wiedziała że już nie zaśnie. Nigdy go nie spotkała, nigdy nawet nie słyszała o kimś o takim przydomku, a jednak nawiedzał ją i nie pozwalał spać spokojnie. Co prawda wiele danych z rejestrów inkwizycyjnych było zaszyfrowanych, jednak żaden inkwizytor nie odpowiadał jej opisowi. W tej chwili był dla niej tylko koszmarem, koszmarem który nigdy nie wyszedł z jej głowy i wierzyła, że nigdy nie wyjdzie. Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:LordRinkashi Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Remmanci Kategoria:Opowiadania (Ienstret)